Em Busca da Marca Especial
Em Busca da Marca Especial (Call of the Cutie na versão original) é o décimo segundo episódio da primeira temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Neste episódio, Apple Bloom fica preocupada com a falta de uma bela marca e tenta conquistá-la antes de uma festa. Na festa, ela acaba fazendo amizade com Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle, e formam a Cruzada Por Uma Marca. __TOC__ Resumo O convite para a festa thumb|Cheerilee falando sobre belas marcas. Na escola de Ponyville, Cheerilee começa a dar uma aula sobre belas marcas. Ela explica que sua bela marca, um trio de flores sorrindo, representa a sua esperança em fazer seus alunos desabrocharem com sua ajuda para educa-los. Ela pergunta a classe quando a bela marca de um pônei aparece, e Twist responde que ela aparece quando o pônei descobre alguma coisa que o faça único. Diamond Tiara sussurra para Apple Bloom e lhe passa um bilhete. Cheerilee pega Apple Bloom passando o bilhete e descobre que ele está em branco. Diamond Tiara ironiza, "Isso me lembra alguém" e Apple Bloom timidamente olha para seu flanco branco. Depois da aula, Twist convida Apple Bloom para várias atividades, mas Apple Bloom, que aparece abatida, recusa o convite. Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon aparecem e começam a provocar Apple Bloom e Twist por não terem belas marcas, as chamando de "flancos brancos". Elas convidam as flancos brancos para a "festa de debutante da marca" de Diamond Tiara, na qual Diamond Tiara diz "é uma festa para celebrar a minha fantástica marca especial". A ajuda de Applejack A cena muda para os pomares do Rancho Maçã Doce. Applejack tranquiliza Apple Bloom, lhe dizendo que cada pônei recebe a sua bela marca eventualmente. Applejack diz que a Vovó Smith, Big McIntosh, e ela mesma foram os últimos pôneis em sua classe a conseguir as suas belas marcas. Apple Bloom fica chateada com isso, acreditando que o fato de ser o último da classe a conseguir a bela marca "é uma tradição de família". Ela animadamente repete a frase e conclui que seu talento especial, assim como o resto de sua família, deve estar relacionado com maçãs. thumb|left|"Eu não coloquei na minha sacola!" Na praça da cidade, Applejack e Apple Bloom montam uma barraca de maçãs. Apple Bloom vende as maçãs da seguinte maneira "Você pode comer, brincar com elas, criar pintura artística pra sua casa!", mas suas palhaçadas só irritam os pôneis próximos. Ela agressivamente incomoda Dr. Hooves para que ele compre maçãs. Apple Bloom animadamente verifica seu flanco, mas nenhuma bela marca aparece. Ela fica determinada a "aumentar o número de vendas". Ela assusta Berryshine ao gritar "encostou, comprou". Ela, então, enche a sacola de Sweetie Drops com maçãs e exige quatro moedas. Applejack se desculpa com os pôneis e acaba enchendo as sacolas de Sweetie Drops com maçãs e lhe dá uma cesta de maçãs, tudo de graça. thumb|Twist consegue a sua bela marca. Seguindo a sugestão de Applejack, Apple Bloom vai até a casa de Twist e pergunta se ela quer ir para a festa de Diamond Tiara com ela, uma vez que ambas não têm uma bela marca. No entanto, Twist já conseguiu sua bela marca depois de descobrir que fazer doces é o seu "talento especial". Silver Spoon e Diamond Tiara passam e continuam a provocar Apple Bloom por ela ter um flanco branco. A ajuda de Rainbow Dash A cena corta para Apple Bloom sentada junto a um poço. Rainbow Dash aparece e afasta uma nuvem negra que estava sobre a cabeça de Apple Bloom. Depois de ouvir as queixas de Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash afirma que ela pode "conseguir" a bela marca para Apple Bloom. Ela diz a Apple Bloom que ela foi à primeira em sua classe a ganhar a sua bela marca depois de descobrir a sua "necessidade por velocidade". thumb|Apple Bloom tenta uma variedade de esportes. A cena muda para Apple Bloom fazendo exercícios, e Rainbow Dash dizendo a ela que a questão é "o máximo de coisas o mais rápido possível". Apple Bloom tenta malabarismo, asa-delta, karate, empinar pipa, e "patinação pônica supersônica", mas falha em cada uma delas. Após a montagem das tentativas, Rainbow Dash e Apple Bloom estão descansando quando Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon passam. Apple Bloom entra em um arbusto para se esconder delas. Enquanto Rainbow Dash revisa a lista de atividades esportivas, Pinkie Pie aparece e sugere que Apple Bloom pode ser boa em comer cupcakes. A ajuda de Pinkie Pie thumb|left|Uma mancha de farinha, ou uma bela marca? Apple Bloom agradece Rainbow Dash e a cena muda para a Esquina do Torão de Açúcar, onde Apple Bloom se oferece para ajudar Pinkie fazer alguns cupcakes. Pinkie canta uma canção para ensiná-la a fazer cupcakes. Durante a canção, Pinkie aparece em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo e sai de trás de lugares inesperados, como uma lâmpada no teto. Apple Bloom tira uma bandeja de cupcakes queimados do forno, e Pinkie Pie comenta que "estão bem melhores do que os da última fornada". Apple Bloom decide que ela não será uma boa padeira e choraminga com a ideia de ser um flanco em branco para sempre. Pinkie Pie aponta para algo no flanco da Apple Bloom, mas descobre que era apenas uma mancha de farinha. A ajuda de Twilight Sparkle [[Ficheiro:Twilight Sparkle Nem mesmo magia T1E12.png|thumb|Nem mesmo mágica pode fazer uma bela marca aparecer.]] Twilight Sparkle entra na padaria e Pinkie lhe oferece alguns cupcakes queimados, que ela recusa. Apple Bloom pede para Twilight usar sua magia para fazer sua bela marca aparecer, mas Twilight diz que ela tem que descobrir isso por conta própria. Apple Bloom implora, e ela relutantemente concorda. Cada uma das belas marcas que Twilight coloca dura apenas alguns segundos. Twilight desiste e diz: A festa thumb|Apple Bloom escondendo seu flanco. A cena mostra Apple Bloom entrando sem querer na festa de debutante da marca na Esquina do Torão de Açúcar. Ela se esconde debaixo de uma mesa com uma longa toalha de mesa e a leva para a saída. Quando ela tenta fugir, ela esbarra em Applejack, que sem querer, a empurra todo o caminho de volta para a sala. Quando Silver Spoon e Diamond Tiara acham a Apple Bloom, ela pega uma toalha de mesa e o transforma em um vestido para esconder seu flanco. Ela mente ao dizer que ela conseguiu sua bela marca. Quando Diamond Tiara pede para Apple Bloom mostrar sua marca, Apple Bloom afirma que ela não quer ofuscar Diamond Tiara em sua própria festa. Infelizmente, ela tropeça seu vestido e esbarra em um fonógrafo, o que faz com que a agulha risque o disco, chamando a atenção de todos os convidados. thumb|Marcas? Nós não precisamos de marcas! Quando Silver Spoon e Diamond Tiara chamam Apple Bloom de flanco branco, Scootaloo fala debaixo de uma mesa: "Vocês tem algum problema com os flancos em branco?" Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle saem de debaixo de uma mesa e defendem Apple Bloom, dizendo que ela é cheia de potencial e poderia se tornar qualquer coisa. Twilight diz que as três potras são muito sortudas porque elas ainda vão descobrir quem elas são. Os convidados se juntaram ao redor das três potras e Diamond Tiara fica irritada porque ela não está recebendo toda a atenção. thumb|left|A fundação do clube. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle e Apple Bloom se apresentam umas as outras, e elas discutem a formação de uma sociedade secreta dedicada à obtenção de suas belas marcas. Elas concordam com o nome "A Cruzada Por Uma Marca". O episódio termina com o relatório da amizade de Twilight, que começa com a narração de Twilight e termina com a narração da Princesa Celestia, e mostrando a bela marca gracinha de Celestia, um sol estilizado. Citações :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! É assim que se vende maçãs e se consegue uma marca especial! Então, como é a minha marca? Uma sacola de compras com maçã? Um cliente feliz comendo maçã? Hmm... Talvez eu tenha que aumentar o número de vendas. encostou, comprou! Aceitamos dinheiro e cartão. :Apple Bloom: São quarto moedas. :Sweetie Drops: Eu não coloquei na minha sacola! :Apple Bloom: Bela história. Quatro moedas senhora! :Applejack: Apple Bloom! Eu to com muita vergonha do que aconteceu... Ela é nova. :Rainbow Dash: Wow! Parece que alguém tem uma nuvem negra sobre a cabeça. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Qual o problema, gatinha? :Apple Bloom: Tem uma festa de debutante essa tarde e todos os meus colegas e eu e todos já tem sua marca especial e eu quero ter a minha marca especial, mas não sou boa pra vender maçãs e eu quero mesmo ir pra festa mas como eu posso ir pra festa. respira EU QUERO UMA MARCA AGORA! :Apple Bloom: Twilight, você quer me ajudar? Quer? :Twilight Sparkle: Qual o problema? :Apple Bloom: respira A festa de debutante da Tiara é hoje e todos os meus colegas estarão lá e todos já tem sua marca especial e eu quero ter a minha marca especial mas eu não sou boa em vender maçãs e nem com pipas ou fazer cupcakes eu quero ir pra festa mas eu não posso ir pra festa assim, EU QUERO A MINHA MARCA! :Apple Bloom: Como esqueci da hora? Como esqueci que a Pinkie tava organizando a festa? Esqueci que seria na Esquina do Torão de Açúcar? :Pinkie Pie: Não esqueça o seu chapéu, Esquecidinha esquecidíssima! :Scootaloo: Eu perguntei, tem algum problema com flancos brancos? :Silver Spoon: O problema é que ela é tipo, totalmente não especial. :Sweetie Belle: Não, quer dizer que ela tem todo o seu potencial. :Scootaloo: Quer dizer que ela pode ser qualquer coisa. As possibilidades são, tipo, infinitas. :Sweetie Belle: Ela pode ser uma grande cientista ou uma ótima artista, ou uma famosa escritora, ela pode até ser prefeita de Ponyville um dia. :Scootaloo: E não está estagnada na vida como vocês duas. Galeria de:Etwas ganz Besonderes es:Llamada de la chica it:L'Importanza del Cutie Mark ja:あたしのキューティーマーク pl:Pożegnanie Zimy ru:Отличительные знаки Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada